


Valentine's Day

by sunshine_528



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Emily Prentiss/reader - Freeform, F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, criminal minds fanfic, emily prentiss fanfic, i know its two days after valentine's day but i still wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_528/pseuds/sunshine_528
Summary: Summary: You end up convincing Emily to come home early and do her paperwork at a later time so you could surprise her for Valentine’s day.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: Hey! Can you please write an Emily Prentiss x female reader with the prompt: “C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” Thanks :) anon

Sitting in the bullpen as you just finished your paperwork from the case you and the team recently solved, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and texted your best friend to check if the finishing details for your date was done and to tell her that you are on tour way and to keep the plates in the oven to heat up. When your best friend replied yes, you texted her back a thank you before putting your phone back in your pocket. 

Picking up the manila case files that contained details about the case, you pushed your chair before making your way up the stairs to her office. Opening the door of Emily’s office, you walked inside and placed the manila folders onto her desk. Looking up at you as you came into her office, she smiled at you before getting up to greet you with a kiss.

“I’m sorry it’s taking me so long to finish this paperwork.” She apologized to you but you actually don’t mind the wait.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind it’s better when we both leave together because It’s kind of lonely waiting for you at home, by myself. ” You told her, as you let out a little chuckle. 

You kind of exaggerated with what you just told her, did mind but you wanted to go home with her at this moment but you’re thinking of a way to convince her. As much as she wanted to finish this paperwork and to go home and to be with you, she didn’t want to have to do this the next day when she’s off of work. All she wants to be is close to you.

“Hey, C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working,” she told you moments before you climbed into her lap.

Intertwining her fingers with yours, she lifted her hand before turning her hand and kissing the back of your hand. She apologized, “I’m sorry that we might miss Valentine’s day. ” You suggested, “you know you could finish the paperwork sometime tomorrow, Emily we still have two hours and a half left of Valentine’s day and I’d really like to spend it with you?”

“I don’t know, there’s a lot of paperwork that I have left to do.” She had mentioned to you.

You didn’t care about that at the moment, you were willing to split the paperwork with her on both of your day off to finish. You just wanted to get her home to show her the surprise of a lifetime before it all goes to shit because she’s too tired due to the endless piles of paperwork because of her new position of being unit chief of the bau.

“I’ll even help you finish whatever is left, tomorrow on our day off. But today, can we please go home while it’s still Valentine’s day?“ After literally pleading with her, she finally gave in. Grabbing the files Emily had put them all in her briefcase, before once again grasping your hand as you both left her office and the bullpen as the two began walking to your car.

She was shocked when she saw you pull a blindfold out of nowhere. Before you actually put it on her and guided her to the side of your car and helped her put her seat belt on. 

__________________________________________________ 

As soon as you arrived at your destination, you climbed out of the driver’s side and helped her out of the car into the house you shared. you whispered for her to wait for a second as you hurried into the kitchen to grab the oven mitts and take the food that your friend cooked out of the oven and placed them onto the already decorated table.

After taking the blindfold off, Emily was in awe of the decorations surrounding the dining room and on the table and the Ceiling The Little red fairy lights that hung from pieces of wood. that was attached to the ceiling. But the tulips Jitting on the table was what stood out the most, Along with the creamy Tuscan Chicken that was put together by your best friend. With that was previously and the side of salad on the table.

“Y/N, this is amazing but you didn’t have to do all this for me.” Emily had exclaimed to you surprised.

“I wanted to, now sit!” you told her as you gently, sat her down into one of the chairs in front of her before you went over to sit in the other chair.


End file.
